1. Field
The embodiment(s) of the present invention relate to a control assistance system, information processing apparatus and computer-readable medium having a program for examining a validity of exchange of part(s) and restricting an operation of a managed apparatus whose part has been invalidly exchanged.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a problem that if an electronic device such as cell phone or personal computer is stolen, confidential information stored therein may be leaked. Thus, the cell phone having a communication function employs a system in which a victim remotely transmits an instruction signal to prohibit the use of the stolen cell phone or to erase the data, thereby avoiding the leakage of the confidential information.
On the contrary, the above system is not employed for the electronic devices having no communication function other than the cell phone. The electronic devices are communicable via a separate communication module. The electronic devices are communicable via a communication path connected to the communication module. Therefore, for example, when the communication module of the stolen electronic device is exchanged to a different communication module, the communication path is different so that the instruction signal by the victim cannot reach the stolen electronic device.
Further, a storage device provided in an electronic device may be easily exchanged for maintenance. Thus, for example, when the storage device taken out from the stolen electronic device is connected to another electronic device, it is out of control of the stolen electronic device so that the instruction signal by the victim cannot reach the storage device.
There is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2003-169075 and 2001-243202 a system for managing information on parts in a server.